Tree Mountains
by PeasOnPlanet
Summary: A young, vile ebilia realizes that friends aren't just to lose when his home is threatened by a dark ominous being that wants to rule over Tree Mountains, where he is forced to team up with a deaf ebilia named Sunpool.
1. Intro of Characters

**Characters**

(All species from ; their creations, their credit.)

**Happily.**

Alias: Happy  
Age: Very young; immortal.  
Gender: Male  
Species: Ebilia  
Love: Pardon?  
Home: Rogue  
Desires: Sunpool...  
Personality: Sad, shy, mysterious; yet strict and hurt.  
Pelt: Midnight black.  
Eyes: Glowing yellow.  
Markings: Small horns on head and bat-like wings.  
Accessories: Not known of.

**Sunpool.**

Alias: Sun  
Age: Very young  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ebilia  
Love: Currently single.  
Home: Cloud Region  
Desires: Maybe. Could it be Happily?  
Personality: Hyperactive and tireless; excited and always overjoyed.  
Pelt: Dusty green.  
Eyes: Glowing yellow.  
Markings: Small horns on head and bat-like wings.  
Accessories: Wears collar-like bracelet on left front paw.

**Infectivity.**

Alias: Infection,  
Age: Adult.  
Gender: Female  
Species: Veram.  
Love: As if.  
Home: Rogue.  
Desires: *snickers*  
Personality: Dark, vile, very mysterious.  
Pelt: Dull, ginger fur.  
Eyes: Mystique blue.  
Markings: Small horns on head. Large-scale wings and razor sharp teeth.  
Accessories: Choker chain around neck.

**Varianced.**

Alias: Vary.  
Age: Teen youth.  
Gender: Male  
Species: Zenirix  
Love: _Had_ a mate.  
Home: Snowfall forest.  
Desires: _Obsurnity..._  
Personality: Quiet most of the time; head-strong and fierce.  
Pelt: Pure white.  
Eyes: Shinning red, is albino.  
Markings: None.  
Accessories: Wears a golden charm that slowly curves from his paw up to his shoulder.

**Equivoco.**

Alias: Quiv.  
Age: Young adult.  
Gender: Male.  
Species: Otachie.  
Love: Single; not intended on looking.  
Home: Icedream forest.  
Desires: Vingefang- oh so sweet.  
Personality: Has to be the best of the best, always ends up on top. Very natural-born leader, wise.  
Pelt: Blonde with creamy brown spots.  
Eyes: Shimmering blue.  
Markings: Battles scares here and there. Golden wings.  
Accessories: None known of.

**Vingefang**

Alias: Fang.  
Age: Adult.  
Gender: Female  
Species: Otachie.  
Love: Single.  
Home: Icedream forest.  
Desires: Equivoco...  
Personality: Very vengeful and moody, but a great hunter with trumendous speed.  
Pelt: Smudgey brown with velvet spots.  
Eyes: Marigold yellow.  
Markings: Scarlet wings, a scarelet teardrop under right eye.  
Accessories: Not known of.

**Assortment.**

Alias: Rainbow.  
Age: Young adult.  
Gender: Female.  
Species: Meiko.  
Love: Single; not intended.  
Home: Rogue.  
Desires: Yeah, I wish.  
Personality: Fun-loving and gentle; or crazy and hysterical, uncontrollable.  
Pelt: Jet black with small purple spots on shoulders, knees, and tail. Purple mane.  
Eyes: Gold.  
Markings: Black, large wings. Odd, large elf-like ears.  
Accessories: Wears a silver charm necklace. It's jammed shut, and not even the sharpest blade may pierce it.

**Surrounding Area.**

Welcome to Tree Mountains. Here is snows lifelessly, no rain, but occassionally hail. A long time ago the mountains has been split up by the creatures that live there, yet they live in all different species.

**Icedream Forest- **This forest lays near the top of a few mountains. Caves that are naturally formed into the sides are easy to hide from predators and live in. An average temperature here is -5 to -25 degrees, where only the toughest can live. Here, it's normal to see trees or shrubs frozen completely over in ice.

**Snowfall Forest- **0-20 degrees. Low ground level at the foot of Icedream mountains. Only a few soft hills and pines, forcing most natives to clear out burrows for shelter. Very dangerous blizzards here and snow falls the roughest; avalanches is occassional for villagers.

**Cloud Region-** The name of the area over the entire mountains; only in a valley trapped in the center of a couple of mountains, a large valley was carved out by erosion, and the only place grass grows. Snow still falls every once in a while to feed grass. The temperature is a complete balance between 11-40 degrees, the hottest place in all of Tree Mountains.

_More to be added..._


	2. Epilogue

The silent shadows hide the mysteries of life, crawling up the spine of human beings to scare their lives away on the inside. Moonlight shafts down one large, flat-topped stones shinning them silver. Slowly, a figure steps forward, clentching her muscles and jumping easily on top of the largest stone. Looking up, she points her silver muzzle to the sky and becomes stone herself, flattening herself close to rock, yet still the stars shimmer down and enrich the earth on life. "If you want to protect him, all you have to do is ask me." A voice whispers.

Out of the shadows, a sepia-furred figure steps out and smiles lightly. A tear drops from the silver-furred ebilia. "It's a difficult task when we're already dead in the graveyard, how might you?" She asked suspiciously. He chuckled and trotted next to him, sitting down lightly. "I can rearrange the events in the future from him meeting the path of Getehku, well, atleast you can be sure he won't be alone."

Slightly, she smiles sheepishly. "Thank you, Grepth; We've all left him alone for too long.." Her eyes sparkle in satisfaction, as more yellow eyes prowel in the shadows, hiding behind tombstones..

.

.

.

Not long, but it's suppost to be the short little epilogue. 0-0


End file.
